


Box Seats

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Caught, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Swimming, Swimming Pool, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets distracted by Sam at a pool party and it turns out he's not the only one looking to take the edge off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box Seats

The makers of Red Stripe and the swimsuit section at Victoria's Secret had joined forces to make Jack's life a living hell.

They were at Dr. Frasier's house for a pool party, a celebration of the latest 'world-saving' by SG-1. After three bottles of the beer, Sam had lost the shawl she'd had wrapped around her waist to full reveal the skimpy, blue swimsuit she wore underneath. She was currently leaning against the wooden rail of the steps leading into the pool. Sweat dotted her shoulders and chest, a few stray drops rolling towards the cleavage that was always safely hidden behind androgynous black t-shirts. She had her legs crossed at the ankles... long, thin legs that were currently completely naked all the way up to the tiny little shorts she...

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. Daniel and Teal'c seemed completely unaffected by the inhibition-loosened Major, so why was he having trouble coming up with coherent senten--

Oh, God, why did she have to press the beer bottle against her throat right then?

He glanced back at the house and spotted an upstairs window that looked out over the backyard. The sun was currently glaring off the glass, making it more like a mirror. He put his beer down on the table and said, "I, uh... gotta run inside real quick."

"All right, Colonel," Sam said. "Hurry back."

He looked over his shoulder at her and saw a distinctly seductive arch to her left eyebrow. It's not enough that she's wearing that outfit, she has to _flirt_ with him, too? He hoped his red-and-white swim trucks were baggy enough to hide his growing erection as he ducked into Janet Fraiser's house. He was wearing an open Hawaiian shirt over his bare chest, and he tugged the two ends together to give him an extra smoke-screen.

"I'm almost fifty-damn-years-old," he growled as he headed upstairs to the window he'd spotted from the backyard. "Running around like a goddamn teenager with his hormones going crazy." He found the right door, pushed it open and ducked inside before he realized it was already occupied.

Janet had chosen a more modest one-piece swimsuit, dark green with only a hint of cleavage. Still, there wasn't a swimsuit on Earth that could hide her curves. She was currently in the window seat Jack had been coveting, one foot perched on the cushion and the other dangling towards the floor. Her forehead rested against the window frame, the right shoulder strap of her swimsuit hanging loose down her arm.

Her left hand was braced against the wall, her right hand was between her thighs. Her hair was loose, the ends barely touched by water and curling darkly towards her face. Her nipples were hard and stood taut beneath her swimsuit. Her toes curled and she shifted on the cushion, whimpered quietly and pressed her hand tighter against the crotch of her suit.

"Oh, Sam," she whispered.

Jack's eyes widened. "Frasier..."

Janet jumped and brought her hands to her chest. She turned her back to the window, her brown eyes wide with fright. She swallowed and said, "Sir."

Her throat and face were dotted with sweat, her skin shining in the dim light of the den. He swallowed and said, "I should... I was just going to..." He gestured towards the door. "I didn't see anything..."

Janet's eyes moved south and her look of dread faded slightly. "Oh. Well, it looks like you saw something..."

Jack looked down and saw that he was pointing at her.

"Shit," he growled. He doffed his Hawaiian shirt, balled it up and held it in front of himself. "I was just, uh... I was just..."

"Watching Sam," Janet said. She reclined back to her original position and looked out the window again. She sighed and ran her hand down the glass. "I told her not to wear that suit. Too many distractions. But she didn't listen to me. Not that I'm complaining mind you." She looked over at him and said, "Come on over. The angle is just right... the sun will be hitting this window for at least another hour."

Jack stepped back towards the door. "Look, I'll just... find a bathroom or..."

"None of the bathrooms have windows," Janet said. "None of them look down on the backyard like this, anyway. There's plenty of room, Colonel." She turned to look at him again and her eyebrow arched diabolically. "Besides. It's not like I've never seen it before."

Jack blushed slightly and shuffled forward, still not willing to move his shirt. He looked down at the backyard, seeing Janet's slightly-spread legs out of his peripheral. Sam was on the stairs now, her back to the house. The bottom of her swimsuit had given her a slight wedgie, marking the crack of her ass perfectly. She stood at the top of the steps and idly ran a finger along the outside edge to unbind herself.

The slight sliver of bare skin was enough for him. He dropped onto the window seat next to Janet, kept his shirt over his crotch and reached for the waistband of his trunks. "Ah, ah," Janet said. Jack looked at her, swearing that if this was all a tease he would find a way to court-martial the little Napoleonic powermonger for--

"Kleenex are on the desk," Janet said. "Unless you want to use your shirt to catch."

He blushed and stood up, hurrying across the room to grab a handful of Kleenex. He took two squares... hesitated, and then grabbed three more. When he returned to the window seat, Janet smirked and said, "Ambitious."

Jack ignored her and sat across from her. He looked down at the pool in time to see Sam dive. Her mostly-naked body curled through the air, her arms leading the way into the crystal-blue water. She disappeared in a modest-sized splash, moved beneath the surface of the water like a dolphin and then surfaced close to the edge of the pool. She pushed herself up, water cascading down her chest and legs like a waterfall, her hair plastered to her head as she climbed onto the poolside deck.

Both spectators groaned.

Janet's hand went between her thighs, and Jack shoved his hand under the waistband of his trunks. He planted his foot next to Janet's, self-consciously running the tip of his index finger along the underside of his cock. It was painfully hard, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long. Janet had her left shoulder up, her cheek resting against it as she stared down at the pool. "I've already come once," she whispered.

Jack shifted his gaze to her.

"She's just so beautiful. Isn't she so beautiful, Colonel?"

Jack nodded and turned back to the glass. Sam was seated on the edge of the deck, swinging her legs as Daniel talked to her about something. She brought her hand up to sweep her hair out of her face, the cups of her swim top bagging slightly as she bent her arm. It wasn't enough to see nipple, but it was more than Jack O'Neill had seen before. He closed his fingers around his cock and stroked.

Janet turned away from the window and said, "No fair, Colonel. Move the shirt."

He didn't argue. He lifted his balled-up Hawaiian shirt and dropped it on the floor. Janet shifted and her toes curled in the cushion of the window seat. She made a low moaning sound deep in her throat and arched her back, she pressed her shoulders against the wall and looked towards the window through her eyelashes. 

"How..." He cleared his throat. "How long have you... felt..."

Janet smiled. "Years, sir. I've wanted her for years."

Jack shifted and looked outside. Sam was taking another swig of beer and he took the opportunity to watch the line of her throat, to visually explore the slope of her shoulders to the swell of her breast.

"We've kissed."

Jack snapped his eyes back to Janet.

"Does that surprise you? That Samantha Carter, with her leather and her motorcycle, is bisexual?" Janet smiled and cupped her crotch. Jack's eyes dipped down, pausing at the hard buds of her nipples, and watched as her middle and ring fingers worked the thin material of her swimsuit. "She doesn't want to take it farther. She's scared, I think. But late at night, when we're lonely... sometimes we sit in the dark and we kiss. Sometimes we touch each other. Like this." She looked pointedly at him. "We sit on the couch facing each other and we masturbate together."

Well, there was the word. Jack had been avoiding the thought of it, but now that it was out...

"Sometimes she talks about you," Janet said, a little breathless now.

"Does she," Jack whispered, trying to stay calm. Janet had pushed aside the crotch of her swimsuit, but the heel of her hand was obscuring him from seeing anything. 

Janet's eyes were closed, her neck stretched slightly. Jack let his eyes wander over her. She was gorgeous on a regular day, but like this... He moved his foot slightly and brushed his toes over her ankle. She moaned and said, "Jack."

He released his cock and lifted his hips, pushing his swim trunks down. Janet heard the cloth rustling and opened her eyes, her body twitching with the force of her indrawn breath. "Oh, Jack."

He leaned forward and covered her body with his. He put a hand on her hip, drawing her down so that she was lying on the window seat cushion. Janet was breathing hard, her face flushed and her hands trembling as Jack guided them to his cock. He cupped her mound with his own hand and, their eyes locked, they began to stroke. His fingers worked the slick lips of her pussy, flesh he had yet to see with his own eyes. 

Janet had the advantage of visual cues and gently closed her fist around him. She pinched the base gently, then stroked upward towards the mushroom-capped head. Jack bent down to kiss her neck and Janet bit his ear. "You can imagine it's her... oh... if you want... imagine it's her pussy tightening... nng... around your fingers... would you like that, Jack?" She swirled her tongue in her ear and lifted her hips to meet him.

"Yes," he growled against her shoulder.

"Do it," she demanded.

"Sam..."

Janet moaned and arched into him. Her thumb brushed over the head of his cock and he grunted. "Sam," he said again.

"Oh, yes, Jack," Janet whispered in his ear. "Oh, sir, touch me..."

He had two fingers inside of her when her fingers threw the switch. He felt the build-up, felt the tightening of his balls, and he arched his back over her. Janet bit his earlobe and growled, "You gonna come for me, Jack? Gonna come for me, sir? Come for me, Colonel."

He grunted and came. He wasn't sure where it landed, but he knew a good majority of it was on Janet's hand and fingers. He sagged against her, falling into her welcoming embrace, and continued to work his fingers against her. "Sam's fingers," he whispered against the curve of her neck. "Inside you, on your clit..."

Janet whimpered.

"Say it..."

"Sam, fuck me, Sam," Janet said. Her voice was low, her legs trembling on either side of him. He was poised over her like a lover, his deflating cock hanging between them as if unsure what its purpose was now. He used his thumb on her, as he curled his fingers inside her pussy. 

He moved his head down and sucked her nipples through the material of her swimsuit.

"I want you, Sam, I want you so bad..." He bit down on her nipple and she jerked. "Oh, Sam, I'm coming!"

"Did someone say my... name...?"

Jack's head shot up. Janet swept an arm up around her breasts and turned to face the window, her body twitching with an unavoidable orgasm. Jack stilled his fingers, but the process was already started. Janet grunted and gripped Jack's bicep as she came hard. Jack missed it all, as he was too busy staring at Sam. 

She was standing in the doorway, eyes locked on the scene before her. Janet buried her face in Jack's shoulder, tears slipping free. Jack, on the other hand, was too humiliated to even try covering himself up. Fortunately, Janet's body kept most of him blocked from the door. Jack swallowed and said, "Carter..."

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Janet whispered, her voice muffled by Jack's chest.

Sam shook her head. "Don't be." She looked down at the door and said, "You know, you could have locked this."

Janet lifted her face and looked at Sam. There were tears on her cheeks and her face was beet red. "I am so sorry," she said again.

Sam shook her head. "It's all right, Janet. I'm just saying. Next time, lock the door."

"Next time," Jack said.

Sam stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She switched the lock and walked towards the window seat. "Next time," she said. She made a detour to the desk and grabbed the back of Janet's chair, pushing it ahead of her like a walker. She positioned it next to the window seat and straddled the back, leaning forward. "Go ahead, Colonel. You guys got off watching me. It's only fair. Right?"

Jack looked down at Janet and realized that having Sam, right here, right now, half-naked, had done wonders for his libido. He realized her was hardening again and saw agreement in Janet's eyes. He settled on top of her, letting her breasts pillow against his chest. He kept one hand between her legs, holding her bathing suit out of the way, and used the other to press his cock against her.

Janet groaned and arched her back. She was slick, and the head of Jack's cock slipped easily in. She whimpered and trembled, her hands moving to Jack's shoulders. He moved his hand to cup her breast, feeling the hard nipple through the material of her swimsuit. Janet squirmed beneath him and he went rigid, praying he wouldn't prove to be a hair-trigger tonight of all nights. He squeezed his eyes shut and, when she was still, rocked his hips forward.

"Nng," Janet grunted. She moved her hands to the back of Jack's head and pressed her own chin against her collar. She was gritting her teeth, obviously trying hard to remain coherent. Her fingernails were like talons on the back of his head. The office chair squeaked and Jack turned his head to look over at Sam.

Her left elbow was resting on the back of the chair, her chin resting in the left palm. The pinky of her left hand was between her lips and, judging by the movement of her jaw, she was chewing lightly on the nail. Her right hand was conspicuously out of sight. She saw Jack watching her and arched her eyebrows. "You like that, Colonel? Like having sex with my friend while I watch?"

He grunted and closed his eyes. He doubted she honestly expected a coherent, vocal answer.

She shifted, making the chair squeak again, and crossed the distance between them. She climbed onto the window seat and pressed against Jack from behind. She wrapped one hand around his waist and gripped the base of his cock. "Oh, yeah," she purred into his ear. "Just like I thought it would be... nice and..." She nipped at his earlobe. "Thick. Is he too big for you, Janet?" She shifted her hand and stroked Janet's pussy lips. 

"No," Janet breathed. "No, no, no."

"Good," Sam whispered. She kissed Jack's shoulder and whispered, "I'm touching myself, sir. I'm touching myself and rubbing Janet's clit while you fuck her. What's the reprimand for that, Colonel? What's the punishment?"

"Spanking," Janet managed to moan.

Sam giggled, a sound that Jack had never expected to hear. Let alone that close to his ear, in this situation. It took all his willpower not to come right then, right there.

"Hurry, Colonel," Janet moaned. "The window of opportunity is closing..."

Jack frowned, and then followed the tilt of her head to the window next to them. They were on display, but invisible as long as the sun remained where it was. But, as Janet said, that protection wasn't going to last very long. The sun was starting to set and shadows were being cast across the house like the closing curtains in a theatre. Sam rocked her hips against Jack's ass, her arm maintaining a barrier between their naked bodies. 

He twisted and looked over his shoulder at Sam. Her hand was in her bikini bottoms, her fingers making mountains and valleys as she thrust into herself. She saw him looking and spread her legs further apart. "I-ha," Janet moaned. Jack bent down and kissed her lips, muffling the cry that might have brought Daniel and Teal'c racing up the stairs.

Sam was panting in his ear and he pressed tight against Janet's hips. Her muscles tightened around him in orgasm and he held on until she was finished. When he pulled out, Sam's fingers wrapped lazily around him and stroked until he spilled his come on Janet's thighs. Janet lifted her head, exhausted and looking sleepy, but desperate to see this for herself. She licked her lips and kissed Jack's chest when he was spent.

Jack rolled to the side and dropped onto the cushion next to Janet. Sam remained where she was, straddling Janet's lower legs, and kept her hand working in her bikini. "Looks like it's up to me, huh?" Sam whispered.

Janet idly squeezed her own breast, working the still-hard nipples as she took in Sam's body. Sam smiled down at them both and, after a few moments of stroking, rolled her head back on her shoulders. "Mmm, Go-hod," Sam whispered. She trembled once, twice, then sagged backward. She slumped against the opposite side of the window seat, hand still between her legs, and smiled sleepily at the two people across from her.

"Nice," Sam said.

Janet sat up and crawled up Sam's body. She pulled Sam's hand from her bikini, held it up so that the fingers were displayed, and slowly licked each finger from base to tip, her tongue swirling around the wet flesh until she'd gotten every last drop. Sam smiled at Janet, then turned to look at Jack. "Sorry. She likes to do that. We..."

"'Play well together'?" Jack said. "Yeah, she told me."

Sam looked at Janet, who shrugged. Sam chuckled and said, "Yeah. Well. Guess the secret was kind of out anyway." 

Janet climbed off of Sam and picked Jack's trunks up off the floor. "You want to wash up?" she asked as she handed him the swimwear.

Jack pulled the red-and-white trunks up his legs and, just like that, they seemed to be back to normal. Janet was wiping her thigh with the Kleenex Jack had gotten earlier, while Sam was sitting on the edge of the window seat, adjusting her swimsuit. Jack coughed and said, "Yeah. Bathroom is right..."

Janet pointed towards the door. "Towels are under the sink."

He unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway, taking a moment to peer back into the room. Sam and Janet were sitting together on the window seat and Sam put a hand on Janet's thigh. They whispered something and Janet bent in to kiss Sam's lips. Sam cupped the back of Janet's head and tenderly stroked her hair. When they finally parted, Sam brushed her cheek against Janet's and her saw her mouth, "It's okay. It's fine."

He continued down the dark hallway.

 _Sure,_ he thought. _They're just playing._ He slipped into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. As he stared at himself, he saw a slow grin spread across his features.

As long as they were willing to let him play along, he had no problem with that.


End file.
